Benutzer Diskussion:Wirbelsturm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Diskussionsfaden:29538 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 16:10, 18. Mär. 2013 Hay joo Hay Wirbel du hast ja auch in dem rpg mitgemacht( im normalen waca chatt) wir haben ja jz einen eigenenen Rpg wenn du willst kannst du gerne fürs erste erstmal chatt mod. werden...später auch admin ok? LG 19:22, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Öhh..... ok! aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute idee ist, weil ich bin ja noch nicht soo lange hier, aber sonst sehr gerne!Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 19:29, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Daaannnkkeeeee, dass ist echt toll geworden! Thx Mais Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 19:35, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day Alles gute zum Geburtstag Wirbel <3333333 Hoffentlich feierst du schön und bekommst viele schöne Geschenke :D glg 11:21, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Thx Thx Bramblele<33333 Auch an Eichi und alle anderen :D War echt cool! lg wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 15:23, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day :D Hey Tornado (darf ich dich so nennen?) Ich wollte dir auch nochmal nachträglich zum Gebi gratulieren: Alles Gute ;) Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 15:04, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @Mistery Klar kannst du mich so nennen<33333 find ich gut ;) Und wie darf ich dich nennen? ich glaub ich hab dich schonmal gefragt, aber dann hab ich es wieder vergessen ;) Und thx! LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:50, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Du wolltest mich Missy nennen^^ Falls du es nochmal vergisst, meine Spitznamen stehen auch auf meinem Profil ;) Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 13:15, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gruß+ Info Haayyy Sorry das ich deinen B-day vergessen habe :( Habe auch ein Bild gemacht(zum B-day) habe es aber vergessen :( Also weil ja von jedem die Disc. von Bildern Gesäubert wird habe ich gedacht das ich dir die Bilder erst danach gebe da sie sonst gelöscht werden LG deineee 13:12, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) FL Ja! Ich will auf die FL. Danke für das schöne Bildi!!! und du könntest das Schleich wiki verlinken. genauso die anderen. und schreib bei tigerblütes wiki, WaCa RPG 2, oki? thx nochma! LG Torfilinchen ^J^ Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 15:47, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hay Hier das ist für dich. LG deine 16:26, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) FL Ja du kannst mich drauf schreiben. LG deine 10:42, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich... Hallo Wirbelsturm,thumb Das Shading ist nicht so optimal aber besser bekomm ich's iwie net hin.... Grüße Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht • Diskussion ♥♥♥ Tornado, ich ignorier dich nicht! Meine Freunde würde ich niemals ignorieren und du bist eibe meiner besten Freundinnen hier im Wiki! Das hat sich nicht geändert und wird sich auch nicht ändern! Gggglg 17:00, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal ♥♥♥ xD und danke Ohhhhhh ist das cool :'D ich glaube ich versuch morgen auch mal, ein Bild zu malen. Hoffentlich geht das mit meinem Lappi xD dankeee ♥ 17:24, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bildileinchen :D Mein erstes Bild auf Paint...nicht sooo gut geworden, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :) Glg 13:36, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Es tut mir Leid Es tut mir fürchterlich leid das ich diese Maßname ergreifen musst aber ich hoffe wir sind trotzdem noh Freunde deine total traurige 17:28, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde das zurück nehme denn ich halte das sowieso nicht durch, ich bin trotzdem traurig. 12:11, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Video Das Video mit den Hunden ist ja schrecklich! Ich heule wirklich ein wenig! 15:00, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Das Wiki xDD Danke is sehr nett, ich werde warscheinlich Regenschweif :) Freue mich wirklich sehr das ist cool Braunflug 15:56, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: WaCa Geschichte Du kannst natürlich gerne ein Chara sein musst mir nur den Charakter sagen und den Namen denn baue ich dich in die Geschichte mit ein. Übrigens veröffentliche ich sie auf meinem Profil wenn sie fertig ist ;) Braunflug 12:20, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild v.v <3 Hier dein Abschiedbild <3 HDL thumb Deine: 19:13, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Wirbelsturm Hallo, Wirbelsturm Du scheinst sehr nett zu sein und ich wollte Dir einfach mal Hallo sagen! :) Außerdem wollte ich Dich fragen, ob ich Dir ein Bild mit diesen Katzen-Vorlagen malen darf. Sag mir einfach wie es aussehen soll. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen... Liebe Grüße Baumkrone So http://de.nederland.wikia.com/wiki/Nederland-%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 bitte Eichornstern der Cooooole (Diskussion) 10:41, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Teddy Wenn du durchkommst, sagst dus mir dann auf meine Diskseite? 15:47, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo Wirbelsturm, was für eine Kategorie willst du denn erstellen und wo? Eine Kategorie zu erstellen geht eigentlich ganz einfach, du musst nur im Editor unter Kategorie hinzufügen den Namen der Kategorie schreiben. Nach einer Weile wird der Name der Kategorie beim Ausschreiben automatisch aufgerufen. Wenn du nicht diese Option hast wie bei den meisten Vorlageseiten, schreibst du ganz unten hin Kategorie:Name der Kategorie. Die Kategorieseite, erstellst du indem du auf die Kategorie klickst oder über Seite erstellen und gib Kategorie:Name der Kategorie ein. Hoffe ich konnte helfen 14:45, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenck <3 Also mein Schatzi hier ist dein Wichtelchen. Bitte dein Geschenck: Was wäre wenn Rußpelz es geschafft hätte Silberfluss zu retten? „Federschweif hat die Reise in die Berge nicht überlebt.“ Sagte Sturmpelz betrübt zu seinen Eltern. „Nein!“ jaulte Silberfluss. Sie und Graustreif lebten im DonnerClan, während Federschweif und Sturmpelz die letzten Monde im FlussClan gelebt hatten, weil sie unbedingt das fischen hatten lernen wollen, dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. „Oh Nein!“ jaulte auch Graustreif und drückte sich eng an seine Gefährtin. „Warum hast du nicht auf sie aufgepasst? Warum habt ihr sie überhaupt mitgenommen?“ fauchte Graustreif Brombeerkralle an. Er war kurz davor sich auf den jüngeren Kater zu stürzen. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld Graustreif. Es war eine Prophezeiung.“ Erklärte Sturmpelz rasch. Silberfluss und Graustreifs beste Freunde, Feuerstern und Sandsturm, traten vor und trösteten die beiden Katzen. Sandsturm sah Eichhornpfote an und war über glücklich das sie ihre Tochter wohl behalten wieder zurückbekommen hatte. Jetzt fehlt noch Blattpfote. Wir müssen sie finden. Sandsturm drückte sich eng an Eichhornpfote und schnurrte leise. „Nebelfuß wird traurig sein.“ Sagte sie. Ich glaube sie kann Hilfe gebrauchen es zu verkraften. Silberfluss lass uns Sturmpelz zum FlussClan begleiten und Nebelfuß trösten.“ Flüsterte sie sandfarbene Kätzin der silbernen ins Ohr. Silberfluss nickte. Sturmpelz, Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle erklärte Feuerstern warum sie gegangen waren. Dann gingen die drei Katzen zum FlussClan. Sie nahmen den Weg über die Tritsteine, da Sandsturm nicht gut schwimmen konnte. Sie gingen in Richtung Lager. Sandsturm war noch nie im Lager des FlussClans gewesen und wusste daher nicht wo es sich befand. Sturmpelz und Silberfluss führten sie sicher durch das Territorium. Sturmpelz war im FlussClan aufgewachsen. Silberfluss war erst zum DonnerClan gewechselt als ihre Jungen zu Schülern wurden. Sie hatte damals, als Graustreif, Feuerstern und Rabenpfote Nebelfuß Federschweif und Sturmpelz auf den Fängen des TigerClans retteten, die Kater dabei erwischt und ihnen geholfen. Danach war sie im DonnerClan bei Graustreif geblieben. Ihre Jungen und Nebelfuß waren wieder zurück zum FlussClan gegangen. Sicher bewegte sie sich durch das Territorium. „Halt! Was macht ihr hier?“ Schwarzkralle trat hinter sie. „Sturmpelz?“ fragte er ungläubig. „Hallo Schwarzkralle“ miaute der Kater mit belegter Stimme. „Bringst du uns ins Lager?“ fragte er. „Du hast eine… zwei DonnerClan Katzen bei dir.“ Sagte Schwarzkralle. „Sie sind mitgekommen um Nebelfuß zu trösten. Denn sie wird sicher traurig sein, wenn sie erfährt das Federschweif tot ist.“ Erklärte er. Silberfluss wimmerte leise. Schwarzkralle schien geschockt. „Federschweif ist tot? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich würde euch ja zu Nebelfuß bringen aber ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Sie ist seit einigen Tagen verschollen.“ Sie führten das Gespräch zu ende. Dann machten sich die DonnerClan Kätzinnen auf den Heimweg. Drei Sonnenaufgänge voller Trauer für Silberfluss und Graustreif vergingen, Sandsturm und Feuerstern waren immer an ihrer Seite. Dann bei Sonnenhoch kamen Katzen ins Lager gestürmt. Nebelfuß, Blattpfote, eine fremde Kätzin, Brombeerkralle, Graustreif, der sich in der Lage gesehen hatte eine Patroullie anzuführen, Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif, Eichhornpfote Regenpelz und ein paar andere DonnerClan Krieger. „Nebelfuß“ rief Silberfluss glücklich. „Silberfluss.“ Die Kätzinnen begrüßten sich Nase an Nase. „Was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du Tagelang getrauert“ sagte Nebelfuß entsetzt. „Sturmpelz ist zurückgekehrt.“ Sagte sie traurig. „Und Federschweif was ist mit ihr?“ fragte Nebelfuß aufgeregt. „Sie hat die Reise nicht überlebt.“ Erklärte Silberfluss mit belegter Stimme. „Sie starb um die Katzen die bei ihr waren zu retten. Sie starb als Kriegerin und hat vielen Katzen das Leben gerettet. Dank deiner Ausbildung.“ „Oh Nein!“ Ich könnte jetzt natürlich einfach nicht sagen wer ich bin aber ich bin ja nicht gemein 11:28, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Haylloooo Frohest fest und viele grüße und hdl und guten rutsch und und und und ja :DDD xD HO!HO!HO! deine 13:41, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hey Wirbel oder so^^ Ich wünsch dir ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest (: mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:17, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, Wirbel. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:14, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Waca rpg w&w wiki Ich habe dich als Admin zur Probe ernannt aber du warst nicht da um es zu bearbeiten(das wiki) also werdest du jetzt nicht mehr Admin zur Probe sein. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 14:59, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Wirbel <3 Macht nichts wegen dem anderen Wiki ich kann dir ja noch mal ne chance geben. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 12:34, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke :* Ich finde die Geschichte echt toll, auch sehr schön geschrieben. Danke :* Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:45, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Chat Ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass ich das Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki nicht mag. ._. Was ist dein Problem?! Mich 'Bitch' zu nennen ist auch nicht gerade cool von dir ._. . Diese 'Bitch' will ab sofort nix mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Falkenfeder (Diskussion) 15:16, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild <'3 Heeeeeey Wirbölchen <'3 Hab hier ein Bild für dich :* Hoffe es gefällt dir :D <'3 thumb|Für dich :3 <'3 Deine <'3 09:05, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Moinsen :P Hey Wirbel Also wegen dem RPG Wiki, ich bin Seepfote, eine Heilerschülerin. Ich bin hellsilber mit einer dunkleren Pfote und Hellblauen Augen. thumb|Seepfote Von deiner Twinsis Staubi *O* Bildchen für mein Wirbimäuschen <3 ^^thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:15, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Bitte Da du ja immer sooo fleißig in der Wikia warst bist du (ab 21.2) Mal Chef das tolle Bild hi wirbel <3, ich möchte dir vielmals für das bild danken, es ist (auch ohne shading) echt schön geworden. ich habe zwar erst morgen B-Day, freue mich aber trotzdem sehr sehr über das bild. wenn du mir sagts wann du geburtstag hast, dann male ich dir auch ein bild ^^ LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 20:24, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re:Freundin Ja klar kann ich machen,aber hat sie sich wirklich unter den Namen Flamipupsi angemeldet? xD Weil da ich ihren Namen net weiß wärs nett wenn du ihn mir sagen könntst xDD Lg deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o''''r'n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 10:03, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Osterzeit...*_* Hay duuuuu habe da mal was für dich,ich hoffe es gefällt dir.Ich wünsche dir und deiner Familie eine schöne und Entspannte Osterzeit.<3 deine [[User:Smaragdbeere|''C'o'r''''n'y'']]'' Cupcakes all around the world ♫♥♥'' 07:18, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC)thumb thumb|326px|Frohe Ostern <3! Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 09:14, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Wibeli! <3 Hoffentlich hattest du einen schönen Tag! [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra'lle'']]'' Hi!'' 18:36, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) thumb Eichhornschweif Bild Hey. Das Bild ist (schon^^) fertig! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Gib mir doch bitte Verbesserungstipps.^^ Törnädööö ♥♥♥♥♥ Hey Tornadooo ♥♥♥♥♥ Ich weiß ich hab mich lang net mehr bei dir gemeldet... aber jetz hab ich grad mal kurz Zeit um dir wat auf die Disk zu kritzeln :p In dein Wiki werd ich wohl gar net mehr kommn, das schaff ich echt nich. Aber ich denke ihr kommt auch ohne mich klar, gibt ja echt viele neue User hier (die ich leider alle nicht kenne :/) I vermiss di echt total :( wie geht's dir so? Was is im Chat so los? Da war ich auch so lang net mehr :'( Bist du noch oft hier im Wiki? Irgendwas Spannendes passiert als ich weg war? ... so viele Fragen... ich war einfach zu lange nich da... :'( Aber irgendwann komm ich wieder, versprochen! Love U :*** 11:28, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Your Siggi!! Wolfakralle und HollyMoon kenn ich gar net xD Ja das mit Maiskörnchen is exht total cool :D Ich glaube du solltes mal deine Siggi überarbeiten. Da fehlt nämlich der Link zu deinem Profil und deiner Disk. Außerdem wird da der ganze Siggicode angezeigt und nicht nur { {User:Wirbelsturm/Sig}}. Dazu hatte Aki mal nen blog geschrieben, den solltest du dir mal anschauen! Und sonst frag mal nen Admin oder so was da gemacht wird, ich weiß das leider nich so genau. Aber die Siggi sieht auf jeden Fall toll aus, hast du die selber gemacht? :D Gggglg 17:36, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Also die Links kann ich gerne in deine Siggi reinmachen wenn du möchtest. Hier is Akis Blog. Les dir die Schritte unten mal durch und änder dann das in deinen Einstellungen, dann is alles richtig. Hdl 11:11, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das Bild :D Wirbeliii <333333333 xD Hier ist das "bestellte" Bild ^.^ Frisch zubereitet xD (und leider fehlt das Shading -.-) <-- Ich hoffe du magst es trotzdem! :Dthumb|left|Die Katze :D (Ist eine Schülervorlage, ich weiß... xD) Häppi Börsdäi tu ju ;* Alles Gute zum (keine Ahnung wievielten) Geburtstag!!! ♥♥♥ Ich hoffe, du hast viele schöne Geschenke bekommen :) Wie alt bistn du jetz? :D Lov U ♡ 14:25, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Geburtstag ^o^ thumb|185px|das Bildchen ^^ (mit schlechtem Shadding ^^°)hey Wirbel ^^, ich wünsche dir ganz herzlich alles Gute zum Geburtstag ^^. das hier ist das Bild, nur leider hat mein programm gesponnen, weshalb das Shadding noch schlimmer aussieht v.v ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem, ein wenig ^^. (tut mir echt leid, dass es erst jetzt kommt, aber mein i-net hat gesponnen v.v) LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 20:13, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Sorry, dass das erst jetzt kommt, aber ich hatte ein bisschen war zutun... naja, ich hoffe dir gefällt die Katze! xD thumb|left|So stell ich mir deinen Chara vor xD Ich hoffe es ist okay so ^^LG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 14:57, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Anderer Chat Ich kann dich verstehen ;) Soll ich jetzt kommen?^^ LG 10:12, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Deine Siggi verlinkt nicht auf dein Profil bzw. deine Disku... Ist das Absicht? Bist du da? Hey, bist du da? (wegen Teamfantasy?) LG 17:50, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ok, sag bitte escheid, wenn du wieder da bist^^ Ich bin bis ca. halb 10 noch hier ^.^ 18:03, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Aufsatz über den Luftkrieg über Deutschland Heyho! :D Hier ist der gewünschte Aufsatz.^^ Falls du Fragen hast, und sei es ein Begriff, den du nicht verstehst, sag Bescheid. ;) '''Bombenkrieg – Deutschland 1942-1945 Nach der propagandistischen Wende in Stalingrad und der militärischen Wende in Kursk, verlief der Krieg zu Ungunsten der Deutschen. Langsam aber sicher drängten vor allem sowjetische Truppen die Wehrmacht zurück nach Deutschland. Die wieder erstarkte britische RAF (Royal Air Force) flog erste Bombenangriffe auf deutsche Gebiete. Vorherige Bombenangriffe der Briten in den früheren Kriegsjahren waren entsprechend verlustreich ausgefallen, teils verloren die Briten über die Hälfte ihrer Bomber. Als die Briten Deutschland mit Bomben attackierten, wurden deutsche Jagdflugzeuge und schwere Jäger wie die Bf Messerschmidt 109, Focke-Wulff 190, Junkers Ju 88, Bf Messerschmidt 110, Messerschmidt Me 410 und andere zur Verteidigung der Heimat gerufen. Sir Arthur Harris wurde im Februar 1942 zum Oberbefehlshaber des britischen Bomberkommandos ernannt. Er entwickelte den Plan zu einem „Tausendbomberangriff“, sprich einem Flächenbombardement. Das bedeutete, dass über tausend Bomber möglichst viel Bomben abwerfen sollten, um eine möglichst große Fläche komplett „planieren“ zu können. Köln wurde als Ziel auserkoren. In der Nacht vom 30. auf den 31. Mai 1942 zerstörten 1047 britische Bomber Köln. De facto wurden zerstört: *7 Amtsgebäude *14 öffentliche Gebäude *7 Banken *9 Krankenhäuser *17 Kirchen *16 Schulen *4 Universitätsgebäude *10 Post- und Eisenbahngebäude *4 Hotels *2 Zeitungsverlage *2 Kinos *mindestens 10 Gebäude von historischer Bedeutung Hingegen wurde ein militärisch, also für den Krieg genutztes Gebäude, nicht mal zerstört! Eine einzelne Flakstellung war das einzige militärische Ziel, das Schaden nahm. Über 13.000 zivile Häuser wurden komplett zerstört, 411 Zivilisten und 58 Militärs waren tot, 5027 wurden verwundet und über 45.000 obdachlos. Laut Harris war die Operation „ein voller Erfolg“. Besonders die Brandbomben lösten Großbrände aus, sehr zur Zufriedenheit von Harris. Im August 1942 traten auch die Amerikaner in den Bombenkrieg über Deutschland ein. Sie bombardierten militärische Ziele und die Industrie in Mitteldeutschland. Jedoch waren die schweren amerikanischen Bomber vom Typ Boeing B-17 und B-24 ohne Begleitschutz, der anfangs fehlte, eine leichte Beute für die deutschen Nachtjäger. Bei den Angriffen auf Schweinefurt und Regensburg musste die USAAF empfindliche Verluste hinnehmen. 1943 brannte Hamburg unter tausenden Tonnen von Brandbomben komplett nieder. Eine Hitzewelle begünstigte weitere Brandbombeneinsätze. Deutsche Städte versanken in Feuerwalzen, 30.000 Menschen kamen geschätzt ums Leben. Die Luftwaffe kämpfte tapfer, um die Industrie und die Bevölkerung zu schützen, jedoch erlitt sie immer wieder Verluste, die nur schwer auszugleichen waren. Die amerikanische Luftwaffe bombardierte gezielt die deutsche Industrie und Flugplätze. Folglich erlahmten langsam die Kräfte der Luftwaffe. Es mangelte an Treibstoff und Piloten. Unerfahrene Piloten wurden nach wenigen Stunden Ausbildung in den Kampf geschickt. Die Verluste der Amerikaner und Briten waren zwar immer vorhanden, jedoch konnten diese von den Alliierten mühelos ausgeglichen werden. Als die amerikanischen P-51 Mustangs auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen, war der Krieg für Deutschland praktisch verloren. Die P-51 hatte eine Reichweite bis nach Bayern (von England aus) und konnte so die Bomber die ganze Zeit über begleiten und beschützen. Nun mussten die deutschen Jäger auch noch gegen die amerikanischen Begleitjäger ankommen. Die deutsche Luftwaffe erhielt katastrophale Verluste, die amerikanischen hielten sich in absolut tragbaren Grenzen. Jedoch erhielt die deutsche Luftwaffe Verstärkung. In Form von revolutionären Waffen. Die Messerschmidt Me 262 war der erste, kampfbereite Düsenjäger der Welt mit revolutionären Eigenschaften – und vielen Problemen. Mit über 900km/h Stunde war die Me-262 viel schneller als die damaligen Jäger der Alliierten. Und ihre vier schweren Mk-108 30mm Maschinenkanonen konnten einen alliierten schweren Bomber mit nur wenigen Treffern förmlich zerreißen. Jedoch kam diese Wunderwaffe, ebenso wie die raketenbetriebene Me-163 zu spät. Sie waren zwar technologisch ihrer Zeit mehr als voraus, jedoch schafften sie es nicht die alliierten Bomberströme annährend zu stoppen. Jedoch beeinflussten sie die Entwicklungen späterer Düsenjäger maßgeblich. Die heutigen Kampfjets basieren teils auf der deutschen Me-262. Als die Alliierten 1944 in der Normandie in Frankreich landeten, hatten die amerikanischen und britischen Jäger sofort die totale Luftherrschaft. Die deutsche Luftwaffe setzte sich tapfer und verbissen zur Wehr, jedoch konnten sie die alliierten Truppen nicht stoppen, die unaufhaltsam Richtung Deutschland vorrückten. Auch gegen die alliierten Bomberströme kamen sie nicht mal ansatzweise an. In der Silvesternacht auf den 1. Januar 1945 wurde eine gewaltige deutsche Operation angestoßen: Unternehmen Bodenplatte. Auf Hitlers Befehl hatte Hermann Göring, der Chef der Luftwaffe noch eine kleine Bomberflotte zusammenkratzen können. Deutsche Jagdbomber, hauptsächlich vom Typ Messerschmidt Bf-109 und Focke-Wulff Fw-190 wurden mit Bomben bestückt. Ziel der aussichtslos tapferen Operation waren alliierte Flugplätze. Das Unternehmen war der Todesstoß für die deutsche Luftwaffe. Sie zerstörte zwar über hundert alliierte Jäger und Bomber am Boden, jedoch verlor sie auch dutzende Jäger. Die Alliierten glichen ihre Verluste mühelos aus, die Deutschen hatten nicht mehr genug Ressourcen, um die Verluste auszugleichen. Bis zu Kapitulation im Mai 1945 kämpfte die Luftwaffe einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die feindliche Jagdmaschinen und Bomber. Dann wurde die Produktion der deutschen Jäger eingestellt. Die Bf-109 erreichte eine Weltrekordproduktionsrate von über 33.000 Maschinen. Fazit: Als der Luftkrieg über Deutschland begann hatten die Deutschen anfangs sogar noch minimale Chancen zu gewinnen. Die Bombardements der Briten auf die Zivilbevölkerung erschütterten die deutsche Bevölkerung zwar, jedoch sahen viele deutsche Bürger nicht die Ursache, sondern allein die Auswirkungen (die schweren Zerstörungen). Als die Amerikaner gezielt die Industrie Deutschlands angriffen, war das praktisch ein Dolchstoß, der zum „Tod“ Deutschlands führte. Trotz aller Bemühungen konnte die Niederlage nicht vermieden werden. ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 12:00, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallöle Hey Wirbel, wäre schön wenn man dich wieder mal antreffen würde. wäre voll schön wenn du irgendwann die tage wieder da wärst <3 Wie gehts dir denn? wir haben ja seit gefühlten ewigkeiten nichts mehr von dir gehört. Lg Krähenstern (Diskussion) 21:52, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) <333 Noch mal ein Bild für dich... Yay!|right Ich hab mal dein Profil ein bisschen gestalkt und daher weiß ich, dass ich mein Bild verbessern kann. Nun das habe ich mal getan und hoffe natürlich, dass es jetzt etwas besser ist :D LG Leon 19:11, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) So http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140825150339/warrior-cats/de/images/8/80/F%C3%BCr_Wirbel.png Fertig! 15:06, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Avatar Welches programm hast du für deinen Avatar benutzt? Danke :) Vielen dank für dein Glückwunsch :) Es ist eigentlich Schade Wirbeli, ich hatte es eigentlich immer sehr geschätzt :) Wirklich schade das wir uns nicht mehr gut verstehen. Ironischer weise musste ich grade an Detektiv Wirbel und Krähe denken xD Ich finde dein Bild trotzdem schön, auch wenn dein Tablett grade spinnt :D LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 18:45, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) hi hoi worble ik wilde jou vragen of jij ge interessert bent mij weer bei de Dieren hebben hulp nodeg wikia te helpen? liefe groetjes Eichornstern 15:54, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) SV Werder Bremen Wiki Moin!^^ Ich hatte die Idee, ein SV Werder Bremen Wiki zu eröffnen, zu Ehren des großartigsten Fußballvereins der Welt! *-* Mysi ist schon mit Begeisterung dabei, hast du auch Lust? Wäre schön! Gruß 15:38, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hansestadt :b Moin.^^ Reagier bitte im Chat oder auf meiner Disk darauf, im Chat können wir ja noch (mal wieder :o) Genaueres bereden. Wollte nur sagen, bin bis Samstag wieder in Lübeck. :D GGGGGLG 19:20, 3. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Böldchen für dich! :3 <3 Hier ein Böldchen für dich :3 WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 15:16, 12. Nov. 2014 (UTC) thumb|300px|for you <3 Bildchen Bildchen für mein Wirbelstürmchen *-* thumb|for you <3WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:10, 14. Nov. 2014 (UTC) hallo hallo bin hier und jezt ? bin hier weiss nicht ginau ob das wirklich das ist weas du im caht mit PN gemeint hast,aber du musst es mir sonst sagen. entschuldige Noch ein bild xD thumb|342px HDL Hallo Linchen <3 hier ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenck ich hab dich sehr lieb Merry Xmas <3 15:04, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Linchen_3.png Fröhliche Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest. Ich hoffe du hast coole Geschenke und feierst schön mit deiner Familie. :) PS: Sag mir wegen Minecraft noch bescheit. LG Grünfell (Diskussion) 15:57, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Merry X-mas ♥ Hey Tornado ♥ Frohe Weihnachten und so xD ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Tag und hast viele Geschenke bekommen. ^-^ Viele liebe Grüße, 21:44, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hallo liebe Wirbelsturm, ich wünsche dir erstmal Frohe Weihnachten, oder was davon übrig ist. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht allzu krum, wenn ich dir dein Geschenk erst jetzt überreiche. Ich habe dich nämlich beim Wichteln gezogen und ich hoffe du hast mit dieser kleinen von mir selbst verfassten Geschichte "Wirbelsturms Weihnacht" viel Freude. Viele Liebe Grüße und weitere Geschenke 14:03, 26. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hallo :) Ich hab ausversehen deinen Chat gelöscht ohne deine Nummer zu speichern. Also schreib mich bitte mal an (Whatsapp) Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 20:46, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Endlich von den Toten zurück Hey Wirbeli :) Ich bin endlich mal wieder da. Habe gerade gesehen, dass du mir auch zu meinem Geburtstag gratuliert hast. Danke dafür <3 Tut mir echt leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht hab blicken lassen, aber bei mir war und ist es immer noch sehr stressig und durcheinander. Ich versuche jetzt wieder öfter zu kommen. Ihr habt mir sehr gefehlt. Liebe Grüße, Staubflug <3 P.s. Danke, dass du noch an mich gedacht hast :) (Staubflug (Dustwing) 23:08, 21. Feb. 2015 (UTC)) Wirbelstürmchen *~* <3 Sorry das ich so lange nicht on war :s bin jetzt aber wieder on^•^ Wäre soooo schön, wenn du on kommen würdest und in den Chat gehen würdest <3 Viele herzliche Grüße dein Winterstürmchen WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 06:06, 19. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch wirbel! Ich vermisse dich. :c Ich hoffe, du kommst mal wieder in den Chat. Auf Wa hab ich dich auch nicht mehr. :c LG 16:26, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey, wie geht's dir? Ok, ich muss dich mal was fragen... o.O Nähmlich: Ich habe jzt eine tiere-brauchen-hilfe Website extern gemacht -> hier und würde dich fragen ob ich deine artikel auch auf der neuen schreiben dürfte die du ja auf der wiki fleißig getippt hast! :D (du würdest natürlich als Redakteur genannt werden *_* :D ) Würde mich um Rückmeldung freuen :D Tot siens, Luc Eichornstern Live your Life and be yourself�� 16:33, 24. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Danke dir! Hehe, dich gibt's ja auch noch! :D Danke für die Glückwünsche! :) Hab schon gegrüßt, Split lässt zurückgrüßen^^ Schau doch demnächst mal wieder im Chat vorbei, ja? :) hdl 16:00, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Also ich könnte jetzt on gehen. ;) Zum Gruße 19:59, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Chatbeitritt Hey! Sorry, hab dich vermutlich um die berühmte eine Sekunde verpasst! Komm bitte noch einmal on, falls du das hier rechtzeitig liest. Zum Gruße 16:54, 24. Jun. 2016 (UTC)